


The Beast's Book

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Belle finds a book written by Rumplestiltskin she can't help but read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast's Book

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for picking to read this, I love all of your lovely comments, hits, and kudos. I hope you enjoy this! ♡♥♡

Rumplestiltskin was off on another strange deal of his, probaly trading gold for another trinket for Belle to clean. She ran through the castle dusting his weird items wondering the story behind them. She got bored and ventured to the library since she had finished all of her cleaning for the day and Rumplestiltskin still had not returned.

She got on her ladder and looked through all the books when one caught her eye. It was shoved behind another book and it was clearly handmade and had gold writing that said "the story of the beast". She picked it up hesitantly and brought it down with her from the ladder.

She sat down with her book in front of the fire and turned to the front page. She gasped when she saw half of a handsome man.... and Rumplestiltskin on the front page. She stared at it realizing it was about Rumplestiltskin. Would he be mad if she read it? Belle looked around and hesitantly flipped to the next page hoping he wouldn't return soon.

She read the book intrigued, she finally got to know the real tale of the dark one not the devils child tale. It told of his inner struggles along as what he did physically. She cried when he told of his struggle between what he wanted to do and what the dark one wanted to do, and his struggles to control it.

She gasped when she got to the part where his son fell through the portal, he told of the pain and heartache he has felt since then. Belle cryed finally understanding the pain this poor man had went through. Between his poor excuse of a father, to the tricks and lies he was told the poor man never had a chance.

Belle contemplated all she was reading as she turned the page and there was new ink, different from the rest of the story. He talked of a new maid he acquired in a deal and how conflicted he was over the maid. He felt bad for putting her in the dungeon, and how he had made her room warmer while she slept.

She flipped the page and the only sentence read, "I never thought I could love someone, but I doubt she could ever love a beast." Belle closed the book and let a tear roll down her cheek and smiled. She had finally learned the story of Rumplestiltskin and why he was what he was. She climbed up the ladder and struck the book back where it was placed before and came back down and ran over all the information she had just gained.

Just as she climbed down Rumplestiltskin returned home and went up to the library looking for his maid. He walked over to Belle and saw that she was crying. He put a hand on her back and ushered her to the couch and sat down with her. "Dearie whats wrong?" He asked rubbing his hand in circles on her back looking at her water filled eyes. 

She looked up at him wiping her eyes, "Rumple im sorry." She wept through sobbs.

He looked confused, "For what?".

She put her hand on his cheek looking in his eyes, "I'm sorry that everyone thinks your a beast when your really just a broken man." She said stroking his cheek.

He looked at her hand on his cheek then looked at her eyes. "Belle... what do you mean?" He asked slightly confused.

"I hope you aren't mad but I found the book you wrote. I see now why you do what you do... and I want you to know I feel the same way." She leaned in and kissed Rumplestiltskin gently on the lips.

He pulled away and pushed a piece of hair behind her head. "Belle im not mad about the book, but why did you kiss me?" He asked stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

Belle smiled and kissed him again. "Because you are a good man, and I love you." She said and smiled at the confused Rumplestiltskin. She settled on his chest and looked up at her love. She ran a finger over his jaw, "Rumple I know you don't think I could love you, but I do. And if you ever need to talk to me about your past or anything going on you can."she said warmly.

Rumplestiltskin looked down at his sweet little Belle so confused on how she could love a beast. "Belle don't say that you could love a beast, you just couldn't." He said stroking her beautiful brown curls resting on her shoulders. 

"Rumple I love you for what you are, your not a monster or a beast your just a broken man who needs help picking up the pieces. And if you don't believe me ill have to fix that." She said pressing her lips to his before he could stop her.

He reluctantly kissed her but then he slowly loosened up and kissed her back. She curled up onto Rumplestiltskin's chest and fell asleep there happy knowing that when she wakes up she can be with the man she loves.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you all enjoyed this story and thanks so much for reading I never though someone would like my story ♡♥♡


End file.
